Aquarius
by Tha Black
Summary: Depois de perder aquilo que mais lhe faria falta, ela descobriu que nada mais teria a perder, a não ser abraçar a causa a favor de sua felicidade, agarrar suas mãos e nunca mais soltar.


_**"Aquarius"**_  
**Title: **Aquarius  
**Author:** Luna Black  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Ships: **Harry James/Hermione Jane  
**Word Count: **3.508  
**Summary: **Fic escrita para o Challenge de Songfics Românticas do 3 Vassouras. Ganhou o prêmio de **melhor canção**. Muito especial para mim, gostaria de agradecer a minha amada beta, _Luma_, ao _Lipe_ pela capa perfeituosa, a _Batata_ pelos comentários que só ela sabe fazer, a _Mai_ por existir. Música: Aquarius, Whitin Temptation.  
**Spoiler warning: **Books 1-6  
**Type of fic: **Drama/Romance  
**Legal Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's note: **_Existem muitas maneiras de evitar a dor da perda; ela achou a dela. Depois de perder aquilo que mais lhe faria falta, ela descobriu que nada mais teria a perder, a não ser abraçar a causa a favor de sua felicidade, agarrar suas mãos e nunca mais soltar._

- read -  
- review -  
- thank you! -

* * *

**Aquarius**

_"Algumas pessoas nada têm a perder"_

**I hear your whispers  
**Ouço seus sussurros  
**Break the silence and it calms me down**  
Quebram o silêncio e me acalmam  
**Your taste on my lips,**  
Seu gosto em meus lábios  
**Your**** salty ****kisses**  
Seus beijos salgados

Haviam lhe dado escolha. Haviam lhe dito para ficar. Haviam lhe dito para esquecer. Haviam lhe dito para não chorar. Haviam lhe dito que a culpa não era sua. Haviam lhe dito para não fugir. Haviam lhe dito para sorrir. Haviam lhe dito para dar seu último adeus. Haviam lhe dito para não ir. Haviam lhe dito para não deixar de amar. Haviam lhe dito para guiar-se. Haviam lhe dito para treinar. Haviam lhe dito para estudar. Haviam lhe dito para educar-se. Haviam lhe dito para cuidar-se. Haviam lhe dito para pensar. Haviam lhe dito para passear. Haviam lhe dito para relaxar. Haviam lhe dito para não descuidar-se.

No fim, haviam lhe dito tantas coisas, que não sabia o que fazer. O que seguir.

Olhos fechados, sorriso terreno. Escutava suas palavras, sentia o seu cheiro característico. Pôde sentir sua face molhada, o seu _verdadeiro_ motivo por estar ali, por senti-lo tão perto; Sentia uma aspiração diferente, daquilo que queria; daquilo que acreditava.

Conhecia aquele gosto em seus lábios; tão diferente; tão imperfeitamente perfeito. Seus braços começaram a doer; sua cabeça apoiava-se neles. Flores; podia senti-las no local, um cheiro extremamente doce, contrastando com o salgado gosto das lágrimas.

De repente, começou a ouvir vozes. Alterou-se, erguendo a cabeça; tudo embaçado, as cores começaram a se ajustar e o foco voltar gradativamente a seus olhos, que começaram a arder; Buscou o inicio daquela conversação.

Uma ruiva chorava alto, enquanto outros tentavam contê-la. Estufou o peito, fitando a caixa branca com entalhes em ouro à sua frente; O rosto pálido, os olhos ainda abertos, sem vida, as vestes elegantes.

Ela sorriu; demonstrando ser apenas mais um sonho, o vendo descansar. Ficou chateada; Estavam invadindo o seu silêncio, estavam desrespeitando o sono dele.

Passou a mão pela face do homem, estava gelada; ajeitou seus cabelos. Podia sentir os olhares sobre si, os cochichos alheios. Ela não suportava isso, mas não podia sair do lado do moreno; havia prometido velar seu sono, para que nada o acordasse.

Lançou um olhar maldoso a Ginny, fazendo a outra arregalar os olhos, num misto de indignação e surpresa. Hermione balançou os cabelos castanhos, segurando a mão de Harry.

- Não vou deixá-los incomodarem você. – sussurrou, abaixando-se; Com a outra mão alisou a face dele. – Você venceu, precisa descansar. – continuou com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- Hermione, querida. – chamou a senhora Weasley, entre soluços. Ela continuou olhando para Harry, sem interessar-se por qualquer outra coisa. – Venha. – tentou mais uma vez, colocando as mãos nos ombros dela. – Você precisa comer.

- Não quero comer. – respondeu estupidamente, chacoalhando os ombros.

- Faz tempo que não se alimenta; Você também precisa descansar. – insistiu, passando a mão pelos cabelos dela. – Prometi a sua mãe que cuidaria de você.

- Não quero que cuidem de mim. – limitou-se a dizer, com uma voz grossa. – Você está perturbando-o, não está vendo? – reclamou, olhando a face quieta de Harry; onde havia aquele sorriso tão parado, comum na _morte_. – Saia daqui! – bradou, chamando a atenção de mais algumas pessoas; Hermione fitou seus sapatos perdendo a paciência.

Molly derramou algumas lágrimas, saindo a passos rápidos; andou até o outro canto do Salão, cutucando Ron.

Hermione olhou para a grande porta; vendo um raio se partir no céu, em algum lugar distante dali. A chuva ainda não começara a cair; mas as negras nuvens, já faziam parte da paisagem sombria e desoladora.

Ela sentiu mãos em seu ombro novamente. Ignorando, ela virou o rosto para o moreno; passou uma das mãos pela franja dele, fazendo a cicatriz aparecer; Sempre o achara charmoso, e sua cicatriz fazia parte do pacote.

- Já disse que não quero que incomode ele. – disse precisamente, sem dar tempo ao outro de falar.

- Hermione, por favor. Não dificulte as coisas. – suplicou, balançando os ombros dela.

Ela sabia que não estava dificultando; Sabia que havia coisas estranhas, que não encontrava respostas. Ao começar pelo fato de tantas pessoas chorando.

"_Não_", pensou. O problema não era o choro, mas as pessoas. Não havia nada para fazerem ali.

"_Harry está bem. Ele derrotou Voldemort e agora só dorme. Porque não o deixam em paz?_", perguntou-se em pensamento.

**They say ****I'm seeking out the danger.  
**Eles dizem que estou procurando pelo perigo**  
That one day you won't let me go,  
**Que um dia você não me deixará partir**  
I'll drown, you'll take me down  
**Afogar-me-ei, você me levará para baixo

- Hermione, venha comigo. – disse Ron mais uma vez; O aperto em seu peito não desaparecia. Sempre pensou que Hermione poderia lidar com uma possível morte de Harry muito melhor que qualquer outra pessoa, acreditara cegamente naquela possibilidade, e agora sofria a amarga dor da ilusão.

Forçou os ombros dela, puxando-a para trás. Ron não queria acreditar no que todos diziam; inclusive os amigos, mas era preciso encarar a realidade; ela enlouquecera.

Podia ver em seus olhos; a loucura tomando conta de sua razão. Em seu sorriso, o distinto brilho da insanidade. Em seus gestos, podia ver o mundo dela girar ao contrário. Em sua presença, a nova realidade que criara.

- Vamos comer? Você pode aproveitar, e buscar algo para ele comer quando acordar. – disse, entrando no jogo dela.

- Oh, é mesmo. – assentiu rapidamente. – Precisamos pegar alguns chocolates. Harry gosta muito. – completou, sorrindo, tendo em seus olhos um brilho delicado. – Mas e se alguém incomodá-lo? Não posso deixá-lo sozinho, não. – lembrou-se, sentando-se.

Hermione Granger era a única face sorridente em todo lugar; a única pessoa capaz de sorrir em um momento tão infernal para muitos.

- Ninguém vai acordar ele, ainda vai dormir muito. Aposte que nenhuma pessoa se atreveria a acordar Harry; ninguém quer ver você zangada, Hermione. – disse, não contendo um rápido sorriso. Logo desaparecera, ao perceber que a amiga não sorria mais.

- Promete? Promete que ninguém o aborrecerá? – indagou. Levantando-se, olhando por alguns instantes Ron e depois se virando para o cadáver.

- Eu prometo. Vamos agora. – disse, pegando no braço dela e a puxando dali; A morena lançou um último olhar ao corpo inerte de Harry e seguiu com Ron.

O ruivo a levava para fora da igreja; Desceram os degraus de pedra. Do outro lado da rua havia uma tenda cinza estava montada. Uma brisa gélida tomava conta do ar lá fora, fazendo as folhas das árvores farfalharem, e os cabelos da nuca dela arrepiarem-se.

- Não gosto de deixá-lo sozinho, não quero que se zangue comigo. – comentou com Ron, olhando o céu; admirava as nuvens, os desenhos que elas formavam.

- Hermione, ele está bem. – disse com um grande nó em sua garganta. A garota assentiu, balançando a cabeça.

Ron não entendia a vida; não entendia o que fizeram com Hermione, ou o que ela fizera consigo mesma. Talvez fosse somente uma palavra, para mudar tudo. Talvez fosse algum sentimento. Não sabia ao certo, também sofria, mas vê-la daquele modo fazia seu coração derramar lágrimas de sangue.

Ele puxou uma cortina, fazendo-a entrar. Um cheiro extremamente doce tomou conta das narinas dela; O ruivo levou-a até um sofá, fazendo-a se sentar. A senhora Weasley sorriu ao vê-la ali.

Hermione apoiou seus cotovelos nos joelhos, segurando a cabeça com as mãos; sentindo-a ficar cada vez mais pesada, seus olhos fechavam-se, mesmo querendo os manter abertos.

Logo havia deitado para o lado, entrando em um mundo de sonhos.

- Ela dormiu. – informou Ron, ao ver a mãe se aproximar com uma bandeja.

- Nunca vi alguém agüentar tanto tempo sem dormir e comer. Achei que Hermione lidaria de uma forma melhor com tudo isto. – comentou com o outro, deixando a bandeja na mesa em frente ao sofá.

- Desconfio que ela esteja tomando remédios. – eles ouviram Lupin comentar, ao entrar no lugar.

- Como? – perguntou Ron.

- Para se manter acordada. É quase como uma poção, mas trouxa. – os dois Weasley's soltaram uma exclamação de entendimento. – E isso não é bom. – completou, fazendo a senhora Weasley levar as mãos à boca, assustada. – Ela está com olheiras muito fundas e olhos vermelhos.

- Oh meu Merlim! – exclamou Molly, aflita. Hermione remexeu-se no sofá, encolhida.

Lupin fez sinal para saírem, antes que acordassem a menina; que tanto custara a dormir.

Era como se tivesse começado tudo de novo; era como se tivesse apagado uma parte de sua memória, a parte que Harry Potter caíra morto.

Os sonhos aspiram nossas vontades e nossos medos; não os escolhemos, pois _eles_ nos escolhem.

**I need you Aquarius,  
**Preciso de você, Aquarius**  
E****nchanted I will have to stay  
**Encantada eu terei que ficar**  
I feel you Aquarius,  
**Sinto você, Aquarius  
'**Cause you the sea set me free  
**Porque você, o mar, me libertou**  
You call to me Aquarius  
**Você me chama, Aquarius**  
You call to me, you set me free  
**Você me chama, você me liberta

_Sentia-se completa; seus dedos eram acompanhados de outros, perfeitamente findados, como um só. Uma bela melodia acompanhava seus passos, a vida lhe dera uma nova chance ao lado dele. _

_Não podia soltá-lo; não queria. Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, sorrindo em seguida; __Então__ indicou um instrumento com a outra mão. Não queria que ele fosse; não gostaria de ficar sozinha. _

_Ele acariciava seu rosto, deixando um rasto de carinho por onde sua mão passava. Escutava seu nome mais uma vez... Soltaram as mãos, mas era como se fios invisíveis__ a puxassem __para perto dele, como se seu estômago quase despencasse. _

_Ele__ andou__ até a antiga vitrola __e colocou__ uma música, onde ela pudera prestar atenção em alguns versos; que eram mais ou menos, os seguintes:_

"_**Você é meu sacrifício de grande valor,**_

_**O mais maravilhoso que eu conheço,**_

_**Você é meu rei que voltará"**_

_Ele colocou uma das mãos em sua cintura, e com a outra segurou sua mão. Seus olhos se__ encontraram__, mas __não conseguiu__ ver o antigo brilho dos dele; era como se isso tudo não existisse __mais...__ Como se deixasse de existir._

_Mas ela sorria firmemente; precisava dele. Sua voz ecoava por sua cabeça; um eco eterno. __A boca dele chamava-a__; ele se aproximava. _

_Era como se ela tivesse dançado __a__ vida inteira, preparando-se para o momento certo; e agora __estava__ em um grande palco, onde haveria uma grande platéia. _

_Era como se ela o amasse a vida inteira; preparando-se para declarar-se no momento certo, __e agora,__ se encontrava a __frente dele_

_E ele só tinha olhos para ela._

_O mundo girava ao contrário; Sentia a respiração dele. Poderia dizer que__, o agora,__ era quase tão importante quanto o ar que respirava. _

_Alguém desligara o som; Harry deu um passo para trás, soltando-se de seus braços, e curvando-se para ela, em uma reverência cortês. _

_Alguém desligara o som._

**I relinquish to your powers  
**Eu me rendo aos seus poderes**  
From your grasp, I just can't hide  
**De seu alcance, não consigo me esconder  
**I missed the danger I had to conquer  
**Eu perdi o perigo que eu tinha que conquistar  
**You made me feel alive  
**Você me fez sentir viva

Rapidamente pulou do sofá, abrindo os olhos e fitando o lugar. Lembrou-se que ainda estava na tenda, e pôde ver que estava sozinha. Seu estômago doía e sua cartela de comprimidos não se encontrava mais em seus bolsos.

Esticou as mãos, alcançando a bandeja com o lanche. Bebeu um pouco de suco de abóbora e comeu algumas torradas; Sentindo seu corpo agradecer pela comida.

Suas verdades e convicções haviam sido enterradas, juntamente com sua sanidade, juntamente com a vida de Harry Potter. Suportaria a solidão; não suportaria a morte dele.

Hermione sempre prestara atenção em coisas relacionadas aos signos; O seu era ar, o de Harry fogo. O signo de ar pode ajudar o signo de fogo, a pensar antes de agir impulsivamente e o signo de fogo, faz o signo de ar ser menos indeciso e ter mais iniciativa.

Ela observou um pote em cima de uma mesa, com chocolates; Largou a bandeja, andando até lá. Alcançou o pote de vidro e partiu dali para a igreja.

Uma corrente de vento a fez parar; Fechou os olhos e suspirou profundamente. Então os abriu, vidrando-os no anel em seu anelar; ele era particularmente perfeito para ela, uma jóia simples para os _outros_.

Harry lhe dera em meio à guerra. Prometendo acabar com tudo aquilo por ela. Uma promessa secreta de que derrotaria Voldemort e voltaria para viver com ela. Selando aquela jura com um beijo; um único beijo, o qual brincava em seus lábios até aquele dia.

_Os problemas da relação entre fogo e ar, podem surgir __no momento__da demonstração de__ sentimentos._

O cristal do anel refletiu e ela levantou os olhos, encarando dois pássaros que sobrevoavam sua cabeça. Ela não entendera ao certo, eles abriam os bicos sem emitir som algum; "_canários deveriam cantar_".

Mas então Hermione entendeu os canários; eles não incomodariam Harry com seu canto, não como aquelas pessoas que não paravam de falar. Canários poderiam ser mais prudentes que as pessoas.

Poderia descrever Harry Potter com uma simples análise de sua casa, ou de seu signo; Sua personalidade vibrante era notável, reluzente como o sol; íntegro de corpo e alma. Ele possuía uma generosidade quase ingênua, muitas vezes sendo decepcionado pelas pessoas em que confia; Havia nobreza em seu sangue, mesmo podendo se notar o orgulho exagerado, tendendo para a arrogância e o egoísmo. Guerreiro e verdadeiro, possuindo um charme natural.

Ouviu alguém a chamando e perguntando o que tanto olhava para o céu. Para ela, era óbvio, que eram os pássaros estranhos; _mas para Ron, não havia nada mais que nuvens carregadas._

**They say I have to be aware,  
**Eles dizem que eu tenho que tomar cuidado**  
T****hat one day you won't let me go,  
**Que um dia você não me deixará partir  
**I'll drown, you'll take me down  
**Afogar-me-ei, você me levará para baixo

Ron correu até onde ela estava; colocando as mãos em seus ombros, a levou para dentro. Hermione tinha o pote agarrado a sua mão; subiram os poucos degraus, adentrando o local.

Observou o local onde Harry estava; enfurecendo-se. Empurrou o ruivo para o lado e correu até lá; Sua face havia ficado vermelha e chegando ao lado do caixão, murmurou palavras grosseiras a Ginny, fazendo a ruiva começar a chorar.

- SAIA DE PERTO DELE! – gritou, fazendo suas pupilas dilatarem-se e seu coração arder; ela não queria ninguém perto de Harry, _seu_ Harry.

O ruivo apressou-se em interferir, ou não sabia o que Hermione era capaz fazer.

- Calma. Ginny já saiu daqui. – disse, fazendo-a sentar-se.

Ela prendia a respiração; erguendo-se para fitar Harry. Perdera toda a confiança nas pessoas. Era a única maneira que havia encontrado para a perda que sofrera, a qual não se lembrava ao certo.

Ron não sabia o que fazer; não sabia o que poderia dar a ela. Algo para fazê-la voltar a acreditar. Não poderia prever o que ela faria ao ver o corpo dele sendo enterrado; e isto aconteceria em algumas horas. Ela respirou profundamente, levantava-se. Colocou o pote entre seus braços e segurou a mão de Harry.

Hermione debruçou-se sobre o caixão, deitando de uma forma inconfortável sobre o peito de Harry. Começou a entoar um ritmo calmo ao ouvido dele. Ao lado de Ron, Luna derramava algumas lágrimas; Harry nunca escutaria.

"_O teu amor me faz esquecer o que fui,_

_O teu amor me faz ver quem realmente sou"_

O ruivo fechou os olhos, deitando sua cabeça no ombro de Luna, tendo os cabelos afagados por ela; Enquanto isso a melodia triste ainda ecoava por suas mentes.

Hermione adormecera naquela posição, em pé, debruçada sobre o corpo dele. E novamente seus desejos e frustrações se mostravam _vivos_ em seus sonhos.

**I need you Aquarius,  
**Preciso de você, Aquarius  
**Enchanted I will have to stay  
**Encantada eu terei que ficar  
**I feel you Aquarius,  
**Sinto você, Aquarius  
'**Cause you the sea set me free  
**Porque você, o mar, me libertou  
**You**** call**** to me ****Aquarius  
**Você me chama, Aquarius

_Estava em um lugar aconchegante, um chalé nas montanhas. Ela sorriu ao fitar o homem sentado em uma cadeira de balanço, lia um livro e balançava-se, fazendo a cadeira ranger. _

_Não entendia como ele conseguia ler assim, admirava-o. Sorriu, ajeitando a fita em sua cabeça,__ andou__ até a varanda. Um__ lindo__ dia, o sol brilhava intensamente e o céu estava livre de nuvens._

_Olhou para baixo, vendo uma tira de fita de seda presa às grades; Não tinha idéia de como chegara ali, talvez o vento houvesse lhe trazido. Seus pensamentos se perderam; imaginando de onde __veio__ o belo pedaço de fita._

_Abaixou-se, ficando de joelhos. Tentou puxá-la, mas se forçasse mais um pouco, a fita arrebentaria; era de um laranja exuberante e não queria estragá-la. Alguma menina deveria estar chorando por sua fita perdida._

_Colocou sua cabeça entre as grades, buscando o lugar onde a fita se prendera; sorriu ao encontrá-lo, sentiu um aroma familiar e ouviu Harry lhe __perguntar__ se estava tudo bem._

_Ao desamarrá-la, foi retirar sua cabeça e consequentemente seu colar de pérolas arrebentou; espalhando-as pelo chão._

_Amaldiçoou-se por estragar, Harry lhe dera de presente quando foram ao mar; e ela queria as pérolas de volta._

_Quando foram ao mar._

**They say I have to be aware,  
**Eles dizem que eu tenho que tomar cuidado  
**T****hat one day you won't let me go,  
**Que um dia você não me deixará partir  
**I'll drown, you'll take me down  
**Afogar-me-ei, você me levará para baixo

Hermione sentiu suas pernas dormentes; levantou seu rosto e ficou admirando a face dele por algum tempo.

Ron e Luna permaneciam abraçados, quando Lupin postou-se preocupado ao lado deles.

- Está na hora. – informou Lupin, apreensivo. Ron se recompôs, olhando de esguelha para a morena.

- Ela não vai entender... – respondeu atormentado.

Hermione olhava atenta para os olhos abertos dele; lançando um olhar rápido para a porta aberta, fitando o céu.

"_Está chegando à hora..."_, pensou, baixando os olhos.

Ninguém a compreendia; todos falavam tanto, se preocupavam tanto, mas ninguém nunca lhe entendera como ele; nunca iriam a compreender como ele. Nada e nem ninguém, eram ou seriam como ele.

_Certas pessoas nada têm a perder; pois tudo o que tinham, se perdeu para sempre._

_Para sempre._

Harry nunca deixara de cumprir uma única promessa; Sua confiança nele mantinha-se intacta, teve medo que ele a abandonasse, pois com o tempo as coisas vão ficando mais difíceis.

O céu deu seu último aviso, lançando um trovão longo e aterrador, seguido de um raio; aquele raio que fitava a sua frente, aquele raio individualmente eterno; Não no corpo, mas na mente de cada pessoa salva por ele naquele mundo.

Sentiu uma mão leve em seu ombro esquerdo, suspirando longamente; Ela fechou os olhos dele. Virando as costas, caminhou em direção a saída da igreja.

Todos os olhares pousaram em cima dela, mas dali em diante não precisava mais de ninguém, nunca precisara; A não ser_ ele, apenas ele_. Buscaria aquilo que acreditava e estava decidida a deixar todas aquelas _falsas verdades_ para trás.

Não temia mais o desconhecido, e agora corria pela rua; E quando a primeira gota de chuva tocou sua face alva, ela aparatou; _tão rápida quanto o vento_.

**I long for you Aquarius  
**Eu te desejo, Aquarius  
**I need to be with you again  
**Preciso estar com você de novo  
**I fear you, Aquarius  
**Eu temo você, Aquarius  
**My destiny till the end  
**Meu destino até o fim

O corpo de Hermione tremia e seus cabelos esvoaçavam-se fortemente, devido ao vento. Buscava uma resposta; uma simples resposta. Esperava um simples chamado.

As ondas do mar quebravam violentamente, fazendo-a estremecer. Não estava louca, nem de longe. Harry mantinha suas promessas.

Iria viver de alguma forma ao lado dele; o desejo mais profundo, o amor mais idealizado, mais platônico.

Fitou as nuvens, que pairavam baixas e opressoras; instigando-a á desistir, tentando tirar-lhe a coragem; Mas era uma Grifinória e já havia escolhido o que queria. Atravessaria os sete mares para tê-lo ao seu lado.

**You call to me, you set me free  
**Você me chama, você me liberta

Ela virou-se de costas para o mar, culpando-o de tudo; da ausência dele, principalmente. Retirou as sapatilhas pretas, perguntando-se como sua mãe cogitara a idéia de que ela faria aulas de balé para esquecer Harry.

Seu vestido preto, delicado, balançava e ela abrira os braços. Flashes de sua vida passavam por sua mente, enquanto escutava a voz dele ecoando... [i_Mais uma vez_.

Uma melodia triste vinha do mar, um cântico nem um pouco sublime.

Uma forte corrente de ar soprou; fazendo-a abraçar o vento e entregar-se ao mar. Entregar-se à água que levara Harry. E que agora, ela estava sendo levada _para sempre_.

Ouvira a voz dele nos sussurros do vento, na quebra das ondas nas pedras, nos trovões, como uma música; onde ele a chamava para seu lado, onde ela dançava com o vento.

Hermione Granger abraçou sua morte por uma causa que acreditava; uma causa que muitos grifaram como ensandecida, muitos daqueles que nunca tiveram um grande amor.

Segurou firme nas mãos daquilo que confiava. Finalmente libertada. Mas aquilo que acontecera no alto de um penhasco, ninguém viu; ninguém mais soube.

O corpo de Hermione desaparecera no meio do mar, o qual a sugou para dentro, para nunca mais voltar.

Todos aqueles, que sabem o que querem, estão um passo a frente de encontrarem o caminho. A morte é apenas mais uma aventura para aqueles que amam; encarar a face dela, da morte, era o primeiro passo para uma vida eterna. Porque ela é o maior medo do ser humano; ela era o desconhecido. Corajoso não é aquele que não têm medo, mas aquele que enfrenta e supera os seus. O mar não a matou; o mar a _libertou_.

_E a água daria a eles a chance de ficarem juntos, mais uma vez._

**FIM**


End file.
